<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Éluxur by Bloody_Katkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883846">Éluxur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Katkat/pseuds/Bloody_Katkat'>Bloody_Katkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Control, Moresomes, Orgasm, Orgy, Porn, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Slut Harry, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Katkat/pseuds/Bloody_Katkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac voulait l’humilier, le rabaisser, lui montrer qu’il ne valait rien… sans lui. Oui, il voulait que le monde du petit Potter ne tourne plus qu’autour de lui.</p><p>Et il savait comment faire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Éluxur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LISEZ LES TAGS. Ils disent tout.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ÉLUXUR</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cormac était un salopard de première, mais il estimait que puisque le monde l’était naturellement, on ne pouvait lui reprocher d’être mauvais.</p><p>(On le lui reprochait, bien sûr, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il y faisait attention.)</p><p>Il était grand, fort, charismatique, il n’avait aucun mal à brutaliser quelques faibles élèves, à s’imposer et à menacer. Mais Potter… Potter avait osé lui tenir tête. Avait méprisé sa demande. N’avait pas bronché devant lui – Dieu, il voyait encore son regard farouche et presque narquois le darder sur le terrain de Quidditch alors qu’il choisissait son meilleur ami Ron comme gardien. Il avait refusé de l’écouter alors qu’il était évident que quelque chose s’était passé pour le faire rater les sélections !</p><p>Ce bâtard avait fait preuve de favoritisme.</p><p>Qu’est-ce qu’on lui trouvait ? Il n’était pas si doué en magie, pas très fort, pas très costaud. Il avait peut-être de beaux yeux et une posture confiante, mais il était stupidement susceptible et tête brûlée. C’était un enfant, pas de quoi le fixer avec ce regard effarouché et intimidé. Cormac avait envie de le rendre ainsi : timoré, hésitant, éperdu. Il avait envie de l’arracher à son piédestal et de le faire tomber à ses pieds, de l’obliger à se traîner jusqu’à lui, qu’il n’ose plus lever ses yeux verts brillant vers lui – il voulait lui faire goûter sa propre supériorité et plus encore…</p><p>— Encore triste qu’il t’ait jeté de l’équipe ? se moquaient ses amis.</p><p>Cormac serrait ses mâchoires chaque fois qu’on le lui rappelait. Potter avait l’air de l’avoir oublié déjà, il ne le voyait plus du tout. Trottinant avec ses deux petits copains, jouant de son poste de capitaine, brillant sous les attentions de Slughorn. McLaggen s’était toujours rendu compte de la suffisance du garçon, et c’était pour cela qu’il avait toujours refusé de lui parler. Mais Slughorn l’avait tiré auprès d’eux, dans un groupe qui « valait l’attention », qui concentrait les élèves intéressants, il s’était dit qu’il pourrait bien se rapprocher de Potter. Parce qu’au fond, ils étaient pareils, ils étaient faits de la même branche.</p><p>Potter s’estimait supérieur ?</p><p>Il grinça des dents.</p><p>— Hey, mollo ! Tu veux le tuer d’un regard ? se moqua un de ses amis.</p><p>Il détourna les yeux pour plaisanter avec eux. Mais la veine de sa tempe pulsait encore.</p><p>Il supporta la situation quelques jours encore avant de craquer. Il n’en pouvait plus de le voir se pavaner comme le roi de la savane, se dandiner sous tous les regards des jeunes filles… Cormac voulait l’humilier, le rabaisser, lui montrer qu’il ne valait rien… sans lui. Oui, il voulait que le monde du petit Potter ne tourne plus qu’autour de lui.</p><p>Et il savait comment faire.</p><p>Il fouilla la bibliothèque et eut du mal à le dénicher, mais après quelques jours, il avait sous les yeux la recette idéale.</p><p>L’Éluxur.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Elle était longue à préparer, surtout parce qu’elle nécessitait pas mal d’ingrédients… rares. Dix millilitres de sperme de géant notamment. Huit gouttes de larme de sirènes. De la cyprine de Veela. Et pour que cela fonctionne, une grande quantité de son sperme, de sa transpiration et un peu de son sang. Mais Cormac était motivé – le simple fait d’imaginer le regard brouillé du garçon, ses iris vertes luisantes de brumes, ses lèvres rouges hésitantes, le poussait à dépenser sans compter. L’Éluxur n’était pas une potion qu’on pouvait acheter, elle était beaucoup plus puissante que le philtre d’amour et ses effets étaient très difficiles à résorber.</p><p>Il mit deux longs mois à la préparer. Surtout parce qu’il rata les deux premiers essais. Sa bourse en pâtit, ses parents le grondèrent de ses dépenses inutiles, mais Cormac se sentait déjà durcir chaque fois qu’il imaginait Potter sous lui, se tortillant de gêne et de peur, pleurant silencieusement en se soumettant. Il se branlait régulièrement avec cette image, avait déjà baisé six ou sept jeunes filles tant il avait besoin de rassasier cette excitation.</p><p>Il allait en faire une salope. Et qu’est-ce qu’il avait hâte.</p><p>Noël était passé lorsqu’il eut terminé. Et le plus corsé s’annonçait. Il y avait deux manières d’utiliser la potion : la consommer d’un coup pour passer quelques heures torrides, ou l’utiliser régulièrement pour un résultat durable. Il était évident que Cormac préférait la deuxième solution, et c’était là que cela devenait compliqué. Mais ils faisaient partie de la même maison, ils avaient librement accès au dortoir de l’un et de l’autre. D’abord, il mélangea une partie dans le dentifrice du garçon, en imprégna ses gels douches et son déodorant. Heureusement, il ne fallait pas obligatoirement la boire, un contact sur l’épiderme fonctionnait. La magie s’occuperait d’imprégner les effets de la potion dans le système du sujet.</p><p>Mais il en versa tout de même dans la gourde du Sauveur, pour ses fameux entraînements de Quidditch. Il le regarda boire avec satisfaction, l’observait chaque jour en attendant les premiers signes qui prouveraient l’efficacité de la potion. Mais les jours passaient, et Potter restait ce garçon effronté et énervant. Et puis, exactement six jours après, alors qu’il avait pris soin de le bousculer dans un couloir pour tester l’avancée de l’imprégnation, Potter se tint le bras en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.</p><p>Et il détourna le regard.</p><p>Oh, c’était délicieux.</p><p>Chaque soir, avant un entraînement ou un match, Cormac versait un peu de la potion dans la gourde de sa proie. Pour que les effets soient quasiment irréversibles, McLaggen devait utiliser la potion durant des années durant. Il savait que ce serait difficilement réalisable, mais il comptait au moins le faire toute cette année. Et bien sûr, pour que ce soit vraiment efficace, il fallait donner à Potter ce qu’il commençait à désirer ardemment.</p><p>— Potter ! dit-il en le voyant revenir d’un entraînement.</p><p>Harry papillonna des yeux d’un air gêné et demanda à ses coéquipiers de partir sans lui, qu’il les rejoindrait. Cormac sourit, comprenant facilement que le garçon cherchait à être seul avec lui. Cormac fit comme s’il lui demandait de reconsidérer son intégration dans l’équipe, argumentait qu’il était endurant et fort, qu’il serait utile. Harry se mordillait l’intérieur de la lèvre – McLaggen le voyait au mouvement de sa mâchoire. Ils étaient encore dans un couloir de Poudlard, en haut des escaliers fous. Ils marchèrent comme s’ils comptaient rejoindre la Salle Commune, mais Cormac le força subtilement à prendre un autre chemin. Son corps énorme et son babillage détournait l’attention de Potter.</p><p>— Écoute, je t’ai déjà dit que tu avais raté les sélections, alors… tenta Harry sans oser le regarder.</p><p>— Si tu me laissais une chance ! claqua Cormac en agrippant brusquement le bras de Potter.</p><p>Il avait pris soin de se trouver dans un couloir désert. D’une puissante traction, il tira Harry vers lui, qui vola comme une brindille. L’extrémité de ses cheveux était encore humide de sa douche, et une odeur de savon vola jusqu’à lui. Savoir s’il utilisait l’Éluxur tous les jours sans le savoir était excitant. Il se lavait le corps avec une potion qui contenait son foutre.</p><p>— N-non, je… bégaya Harry en tentant de se soustraire. L’équipe est complète…</p><p>Cormac était énorme par rapport à Potter : il faisait bien une tête et demie de plus que lui et était deux fois plus large. C’était exaltant.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Potter ? Tu es tout rouge.</p><p>Harry sursauta et repoussa sèchement Cormac, se frottant le bras pour atténuer la douleur de la prise. Il coupa court à toute conversation et dépassa l’autre Griffon, regagnant la Salle commune d’un pas précipité. McLaggen prit une inspiration, reconnaissant que c’était un début mais qu’il en fallait bien plus.</p><p>Il sourit en songeant qu’il se rapprochait tout de même.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jour après jour, il voyait avec plaisir l’évolution du Survivant.</p><p>Il ne changeait pas avec les autres, seulement en sa présence. Il rougissait, baissait les yeux, se mordillait les lèvres – piétinait. Il le cherchait du regard toute la journée durant, se rapprochait subrepticement de lui dans les couloirs, Cormac l’avait même surpris à le frôler de très près en traversant des couloirs quasi déserts.</p><p>Et il prenait soin à être seul avec lui très souvent. Régulièrement.</p><p>Il avait cessé d’utiliser l’excuse du Quidditch. Cormac était physiquement oppressant : il prenait toutes les occasions de toucher Harry, de le forcer à le suivre, de le coller contre lui. Assez violemment parfois. Harry se laissait faire de plus en plus. Il aimait cela. Parfois, c’était lui qui tendait le bras pour le toucher furtivement alors qu’ils discutaient et qui venaient entamer la conversation.</p><p>Petit à petit, ils en vinrent à parler de sexe. C’était le sujet de prédilection de Cormac et de ses amis – normal, ils avaient dix-sept ans. Pour Harry par contre, c’était une nouveauté : il avait l’air plus gêné qu’un première année.</p><p>— Hermione est vraiment bonne, non ? dit-il en posant sa main sur la nuque de Harry pour caresser sa peau. Ça me déplairait pas de la sauter.</p><p>— A-ah ? J-je sais pas trop…</p><p>Cormac massa un peu la peau, sentant le garçon se détendre entre ses doigts. Il remontant sur l’arrière de la tête, trifouillant les cheveux noirs, souriant lorsque le garçon laissa échapper un gémissement.</p><p>— Peut-être que tu préfères les mecs, souffla McLaggen en continuant ses attentions.</p><p>Harry voulut le repousser pour réfuter mais ses gestes étaient faibles. La main de Cormac était puissante. Il se retrouva tiré encore plus proche, le visage presque contre le torse de son camarade. Il leva les mains pour garder une relative distance, appréciant la fermeté des muscles qui faisaient barrage.</p><p>— Oh, ouais, t’aimes les mecs.</p><p>Encore une fois, Harry voulu nier quand Cormac décida de passer l’étape : il embrassa violemment le garçon, cognant ses dents contre les siennes, forçant le passage. Il étouffa les protestations du garçon et le poussa durement contre un mur, laissant son gémissement de douleur mourir dans sa bouche. D’une poigne de fer, il attrapa la mâchoire pour redresse Potter, dévorant sa bouche comme s’il était en territoire conquis. Vacillant sur la pointe de ses pieds, Harry se débattait faiblement et s’étouffa contre lui.</p><p>Lorsque Cormac recula, le jeune garçon prit une profonde inspiration et toussota. Cormac eut envie de serrer la gorge fine, de tirer les cheveux, de le forcer à descendre jusqu’à sa queue.</p><p>— T’as besoin d’un vrai mec, Potter, murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque.</p><p>Il écrasa le garçon contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. L’odeur de sa sueur trouvait écho dans celle de la potion que Harry utilisait, il ne fut donc pas surpris de le voir prendre une grande inspiration tremblante. Bordel, la patience valait largement le coup.</p><p>— Dégage, souffla Harry en le poussant. Je… je ne suis pas… non…</p><p>D’un geste ferme et dur, Cormac prit en coupe sa mâchoire et serra fort, l’obligeant à se taire. De son autre main, il serra le bras du garçon pour qu’il arrête de gigoter.</p><p>— Ne fais pas semblant, gronda-t-il. T’as besoin de bite. Regarde-toi, tu veux ma grosse queue dans ta petite bouche.</p><p>Harry haleta mais ne parvint pas à se dégager de sa prise. Cormac se baissa un peu pour se frotter contre le jeune garçon, souriant vicieusement en sentant sa gaule. Lui-même était dur comme la pierre, il avait besoin de sentir la bouche du Survivant sur sa queue gorgée. Il avait besoin de le voir s’étouffer d’avidité.</p><p>— Si tu veux, je te laisse faire, continua-t-il en se frottant. Mets-toi à genoux et suce-moi.</p><p>Les pupilles de Harry étaient déjà complètement dilatées : il imaginait déjà la scène. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres. Cormac le poussa à peine vers le sol que Harry se laissa tomber, fixant la bosse qui déformait les robes ouvertes du plus âgé. Cormac se frotta contre le visage, laissant le tissu rêche griffer la joue lisse. L’image était parfaite, saisissante… s’il ne faisait pas attention, il jouirait simplement en voyant l’Élu à genoux devant lui, près à ouvrir la bouche pour le sucer profondément.</p><p>Il défit son pantalon. Harry ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en voyant la bite, salivant déjà à l’idée d’avoir ça dans la bouche. C’était beau, gros, chaud… Cormac la posa sur son visage pour se frotter contre lui et Harry inspira comme si sa vie en dépendait, tirant la langue pour lécher ce qu’il pouvait. Il sentait les poils des couilles contre son menton, Suppliant à moitié de pouvoir en sucer une. McLaggen accéda à sa demande : il posa ses bourses contre ses lèvres et le laissa les grignoter, tenant ses cheveux d’une poigne de fer pour contrôler le mouvement. Potter allait devenir son sex-toy personnel, son trou à bite – il allait tellement le baiser que le garçon ne penserait plus qu’aux bites. À la fin, il quitterait peut-être Poudlard pour suivre le plus âgé, qui faisait sa dernière année.</p><p>— Allez ouvre grand, salope, je vais te baiser la gorge, grogna-t-il précipitamment.</p><p>Harry s’empressa d’obéir et eut un haut-le-cœur quand Cormac s’enfonça. Il ne pouvait faire rentrer que la moitié de sa bite. Harry n’était pas doué mais il était passionné : il léchait, suçait, gémissait comme une putain professionnelle. Les mouvements étaient saccadés, maladroit, mais Cormac prenait son pied comme jamais.</p><p>Le Survivait lui faisait une pipe. Et il bavait tant il avait faim de sa grosse bite. À mesure qu’il goûtait le liquide pré-séminal, Harry balançait sa tête avec plus de vigueur et de désespoir. Il entoura la taille de Cormac pour le pousser contre lui, tentant de réaliser une gorge-profonde, mais il était bien trop novice en la matière. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s’étouffa pitoyablement. Moqueur, Cormac retira sa queue et laissant la salive et son pré-foutre s’étaler sur le visage du garçon à mesure qu’il lui donnait des biffles.</p><p>— Doucement petit, ma queue ne va nulle part, c’est tout pour toi.</p><p>Potter respirait difficilement, yeux fermés, et bouche grande ouverte, gémissant sur la bite qui se frottait contre lui. En quelques minutes, Cormac avait gâché le beau visage du Survivant pour en faire un désordre de luxure et d’impatience. Voir les filets de salive coller sa bite à son visage était la plus belle image au monde. Il regretta de ne pas connaître de sort de capture photographique, il aurait pu faire tant de choses avec ces images.</p><p>— Tu veux mon sperme sur ton visage ou dans ta bouche de pute ?</p><p>Harry gémit misérablement et rouvrit les yeux, tirant la langue en invitation. Cormac se renfonça souplement et battit pour le baiser, ne se retenant plus. Il éclaboussa son palais et resta immobile, appréciant la chaleur moite qui l’entourait. Potter tenait ses cuisses pour qu’il ne parte pas, accro à sa bite et à son sperme. McLaggen secoua encore un peu les hanches avant de reculer, laissant Harry avaler le foutre comme s’il s’agissait du met le plus délicieux qu’il ait jamais goûté.</p><p>Cormac se rhabilla, fit un dernier geste de la main et le laissa là, se léchant les lèvres de satisfaction. Il devait vite continuer à faire de la potion, il ne devait pas en manquer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>— Ouais, c’est ça, tu aimes ma bite, salope en chaleur, hein ? Putain de chienne, tu veux que toute l’école t’entende ? Ça te plairait hein, qu’ils te voient à quatre pattes prendre ma bite comme la meilleure pute du Chemin de Traverse !</p><p>Le lendemain de la première pipe de Potter, ce-dernier avait été distant et sec. Il avait dû retrouver une partie de ses esprits et réfuter ce qui s’était passé. Mais Cormac n’était pas d’accord : il avait doublé des doses de potion et en avait même aspergé les vêtements de sa penderie. Et puis, il l’avait tiré dans une vieille salle de classe qu’il avait fermé à double-tour et avait baisé la gorge du garçon. Harry n’avait presque pas protesté et était tout de suite tombé à genou pour avaler son membre dur.</p><p>Potter le suçait assez régulièrement : une fois par semaine était devenu deux, puis trois – puis tous les jours. Puis plusieurs fois par jour. C’était Harry qui venait le voir pour simuler une conversation, l’amenait à un lieu désert, et se laissait aussitôt tomber à genou en gémissant come une salope en manque.</p><p>Cormac allait encore augmenter la dose.</p><p>Les résultats dépassaient ses espérances. Il en voulait plus – bien plus. Très vite, il amena son attention vers le fessier du garçon, les tirant, les malaxant, les serrant, grognant qu’il voulait baiser son cul, qu’il voulait l’écarter et le rougir, cracher son foutre dedans. Ses paroles excitaient Harry qui se retrouvait à écarter les cuisses, à cambrer le dos et à gémir comme s’il allait jouir. Il habitua le garçon à rester nu et lui interdit de se toucher. Harry avait un corps plat et sec, tracé de muscle, fourni en poil au niveau des jambes et du haut du torse. Ses cuisses et ses fesses étaient musclées, à force d’entraînement de Quidditch – Cormac avait hâte de rebondir dessus.</p><p>S’il y avait un domaine où excellait McLaggen, c’était en sortilège sexuel : il nettoya Harry d’un sort, le lubrifia, l’élargit. Il enfonça aussitôt trois doigts dans son anus dilaté et fouilla comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un objet, appréciant de voir le Survivant se tortiller. Il ne savait pas si c’était de douleur ou de plaisir (ou des deux) mais il s’en fichait. Il enfonça quatre doigts, joua de forts mouvements de poignets tout en tenant le garçon immobile contre le bureau branlant.</p><p>— T’aimes ça, hein ? T’es une chienne Potter, une chienne en chaleur, t’as besoin de te faire sauter par une bite. Par un homme.</p><p>— Oui, oui ! gémit Harry encore en écartant les cuisses. <strong>J’aime ça</strong>, Cormac , s’il te plaît… <em>Baise-moi !</em></p><p>Cormac se lubrifia et s’enfonça en lui. Il le baisa comme s’il n’était qu’un jouet, pinça ses tétons, griffa ses cuisses blanches, le gifla. Et Harry en redemandait à chaque fois.</p><p>— Dis que tu es ma salope, grogna Cormac en frappant une fesse. Dis-le Potter, allez.</p><p>— Je suis ta salope, Cormac <em>s’il te plaît</em> , pleura Harry en se cambrant. <em><strong>S’il te plaît, baise-moi… baise ta salope !</strong></em> </p><p>McLaggen jouit en lui. Il prit une potion de vigueur et recommença. Et encore. À la fin, Harry ne pouvait même plus parler.</p><p>Aujourd’hui, il le baisait tous les jours – parfois plusieurs fois par jour. Et il continuait de lui donner des doses d’Éluxur. Il lui en faisait boire durant leur partie de jambes en l’air, lui disant simplement qu’il prendrait son pied avec ça – et puisqu’il prenait lui aussi des potions de vigueur régulièrement, Harry avalait tout ce qu’il lui donnait. Bientôt, ce fut évident pour tout le monde que quelque chose se passait entre les deux Griffons. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, Harry délaissait Ron et Hermione pour rester avec lui, s’asseyait à côté de lui durant les repas, ils se chuchotaient des messes-basses…</p><p>Et surtout, ils étaient tactiles. De plus en plus. Jusqu’à ce que Cormac ne pose une main sur les fesses de Potter et que ce dernier ne réagisse pas.</p><p>La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>— T’aimes ma grosse bite Potter ? Ton trou en a besoin à ce point pour que tu me demandes de sécher un cours pour te baiser ?</p><p>—  Anhanhan<em><strong>hanh</strong></em>  ! <em>OUIIIII</em>, Cormac, BAISE-MOI… <strong><em>Anhanhanhannn</em></strong>…</p><p>Leurs cuisses claquaient férocement. Cormac appuyait la tête de Harry pour qu’elle soit écrasé au sol, le cul relevé à la hauteur parfaite pour qu’il le baise profondément. Il giflait le cul pour qu’il soit rouge et bleu, tirant parfois les cheveux pour l’obliger à se cambrer.</p><p>— Tout Poudlard sait que je te baise, grogna-t-il contre son oreille. Ils savent que tu supplies pour prendre ma bite dans ton petit cul de pute gratuite.</p><p>—  Anhanhanh  ! Je suis ta chienne, Cormac ! TA SALOPE ! <strong>TA PUTE !</strong> baise-moi, <strong>REMPLIS MOI DE SPERME… ! </strong></p><p>Il exauce son souhait avec plaisir. Harry avait déjà joui deux fois, mais Cormac s’assurait de lui donner de la potion de vigueur aussi. Il en déboucha un nouveau flacon pour le descendre d’une traite, branlant sa queue pour la rendre à nouveau dure.</p><p>— Tourne-toi salope, je vais baiser ta gorge !</p><p>Harry s’empressa d’obéir et ouvrit grand la bouche, gémissant avec besoin. Ses fellations étaient bien meilleures maintenant, il le gardait longtemps en bouche, faisait tournoyer sa langue, glissait tout le long de sa hampe. Et il cherchait toujours à faire mieux, malheureusement la bite de Cormac était bien trop grosse.</p><p>Il tira sur les poils du torse du garçon, n’appréciant pas que sa peau soit parsemée de ces poils trop sombres. Surtout sur la peau très blanche du garçon. Ces poils qui l’empêchaient d’apprécier pleinement la rougeur et les bleus qu’il inflige à sa pute et qui étaient bien trop rêches.  Il ordonna au garçon de trouver un moyen de les faire disparaître, car il refusait de le toucher à nouveau dans cet état – une heure plus tard, après avoir épluché la bibliothèque, Harry était lisse comme une anguille, mais Cormac ne put le baiser que le soir venu. Dans le lit de son petit animal.</p><p>Évidemment, il avait tout insonorisé, mais Harry était probablement trop perdu dans son désir pour s’outrer s’il ne l’avait pas fait. Dépourvu de poil, Harry était déjà un peu plus désirable – et en tout cas plus agréable au toucher. Sa peau n’avait pas la douceur des filles qu’il s’était tapé, mais cela se rapprochait de beaucoup. Il ne sentait pas particulièrement bon, mais il aimait bien l’odeur boisé de son shampoing associé à son déodorant musqué. De ce qu’il voyait, Potter avait même fait disparaître les poils de ses bourses.</p><p>— Regarde-toi trembler… Tu veux à ce point que je te baise ?</p><p>— Oui oui , Cormac, <em><strong>s’il te plaît</strong></em>…</p><p>— Sois une bonne pute et travaille, tu dois le mériter, dit-il en baissant son pantalon pour montrer sa bite à moitié dure.</p><p>Harry se coucha entre ses jambes, se léchant les lèvres d’impatience. Cormac était prêt à jurer voir des cœurs pleins ses yeux, il se sentait satisfait de voir l’obsession du garçon pour sa queue. Il lui demanda de le lécher sans le sucer pour l’instant, afin d’augmenter l’excitation du garçon pour que ce soit lui qui le supplie de baiser sa bouche. Potter frotta son visage sur sa verge brûlante, gémissant déjà de désir, et lécha la longueur avec gourmandise – et désespoir. Les gémissements qui lui échappaient étaient de la luxure à l’état pur, Cormac devinait très bien ses pensées : il devait mourir de l’avoir en lui.</p><p>—  J’aime ta bite , soupira Harry en le léchant, les yeux fermés par l’extase. Tu sens si bon, Cormac… <strong>Ta bite est si bonne…</strong></p><p>Il continua de lécher, glissant sa langue autour du gland, sous la peau pour taquiner la partie sensible, tétant la fente dans l’espoir de boire quelque chose. Ses lèvres étaient luisantes de salive, la queue de Cormac était noyée sous l’appétit du garçon.</p><p>Cormac avait envie de saisir une poignée de cheveux et de se forcer dans sa gorge, il avait envie de le baiser durement et violemment, pour lui montrer qu’il n’était qu’un petit jouet et qu’il ne servait qu’à prendre des bites, encore et encore. Mais il savait que Potter le lui demanderait -le supplierait de lui baiser la gorge et d’étaler son sperme dans sa bouche en manque. De gestes forts, il frappa les lèvres du garçon de sa bite, souriant en le voyant tirer la langue et prêt à le gober quand il le voudrait. Il fit sauter les lunettes du garçon avec sa queue, jouant sur son visage en ignorant ses suppliques larmoyantes.</p><p>—  <strong>Cormac , s’il te plaît</strong>, pleurnicha Harry en suivant la bite des yeux.</p><p>McLaggen l’ignora et continua de jouer avec lui, étalant la salive sur tout le visage, passant le gland humide sur les paupières délicates qui se froissaient à son passage. Harry n’en pouvait plus, il pleurnichait et geignait, haletait contre le mandrin épais et lourd sur son visage, suppliait à mi-voix.</p><p>— S’il te plaît quoi ? s’énerva Cormac en le bifflant. S’il te plaît quoi, sale pute ?!</p><p>Il lui gifla le visage, pas très fort mais juste assez pour lui piquer la joue. Il répéta l’action de l’autre côté.</p><p>— Pardon, s’il te plaît, répéta Harry en fermant les yeux d’appréhension. S’il te plaît, <strong>baise-moi la bouche</strong>. S’il te plaît Cormac, s’il te plaît… J’en ai tellement <em>envie</em>… <strong>J'EN AI BESOIN...</strong></p><p>Il avait l’air d’être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Satisfait, Cormac saisit la tête et s’enfonça dans la bouche offerte, claquant ses hanches dans un rythme féroce. Harry s’étouffa sur lui, eut du mal à déglutir et grimaça de douleur, mais il saisit les hanches du plus âgé pour l’empêcher de partir. Il était laid, à baver sur sa verge, la mâchoire presque disloquée, le nez humide, les yeux rouges. Mais Cormac aimait cette vue.</p><p>— Tu veux mon sperme dans te petite bouche de salope ? hein ? dis-le Potter, que tu as besoin de mon foutre au fond de ta gorge.</p><p>Les de Harry brillèrent, il hocha vigoureusement la tête, la bouche pleine de viande chaude, et caressa les cuisses musclées du plus âgé. Il termina après quelques coups, appréciant de voir Harry s’étouffer encore et encore, le voir se débattre pour pouvoir respirer. Taquin, McLaggen se retira pour terminer sur le visage du garçon, étalant le sperme partout où il le pouvait, jusqu’aux cheveux noirs.</p><p>Reculant, Cormac fouilla les poches de son sweatshirt pour sortir un flacon de potion d’endurance qu’il termina d’un trait. Il commençait à en consommer beaucoup, il n’avait pas le temps d’en faire lui-même alors il s’en achetait régulièrement à Pré-au-Lard et en commandait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pareil pour l’Eluxur, et tout cela commençait à lui revenir cher. Mais si tout allait bien, il saurait comment renflouer ses caisses – bien sûr, Harry ferait une très bonne putain.</p><p>— Donne m’en aussi Cormac, s’il te plaît, souffla Harry en le voyant boire.</p><p>Cormac arqua un sourcil, jeta la fiole vide pour en prendre une autre. Sauf que cette fois, il prit de l’Éluxur et ordonna à Potter de tout boire.</p><p>— Je vais t’en donner tous les jours, okay ? Tu finis tout.</p><p>Harry acquiesça farouchement, l’œil fixé sur la potion, et la but d’une traite. Il grimaça à peine au goût, se léchant même les lèvres pour ne rien en perdre. L’effet fut immédiat : les pupilles du garçon se dilatèrent, son corps bouillonna, sa bouche saliva extrêmement et ses yeux s’embrumèrent. Son trou le picotait, sa bite était si dure qu’elle lui faisait mal. Il tendit la main pour se soulager mais Cormac la saisit fermement en serrant si fort que Harry geignit.</p><p>— Ne touche pas ta queue répugnante, claqua Cormac en le tirant pour le coucher. Tu jouis sur ma bite comme une bonne pute, d’accord ?</p><p>—  CORMAC, CORMAC, CORMAC, gémit Harry en ondulant des hanches dans le vide. Baise-moi, <strong>baise-moi</strong>, s’il te plaît, <strong>je suis si vide</strong>… </p><p>Les hanches de Harry étaient sèches, les côtes saillantes. Cormac écarta ses jambes d’un air négligeant et plongea ses pouces dans son trou pour l’étirer. Il lubrifia l’intérieur et sa queue, et claqua à l’intérieur sans porter attention à Harry. Le garçon écartait ses jambes comme s’il souhaitait les disloquer, criant à Cormac comme il serait une bonne chienne et qu’il voulait jouir sur sa bite et le traire jusqu’à la dernière goutte. McLaggen lui ordonna de garder ses mains au-dessus de la tête et Potter obéit immédiatement, ondulant des hanches avec désespoir. Il était extrêmement humide, glissant grâce au sortilège, et brûlant.</p><p>Cormac jouit, mais la potion faisant encore effet, il était toujours dur. Il baisa le garçon encore, et encore, et encore, tordant son corps dans tous les sens, étonné de voir qu’il pouvait se montrer assez souple. Il était fait pour être baisé, après tout.</p><p>À la fin, il s’était évanoui. Cormac jouit à nouveau sur son visage, contemplant le corps maculé du garçon, et sortit en s’assurant que les rideaux étaient ouverts.</p><p>Le dortoir devait voir comme leur ami était une salope.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Leur relation n’était plus une rumeur, mais un fait établi. Tout le monde savait que cela avait en plus dépassé le stade du flirt, mais qu’ils passaient des nuits ensembles. Harry n’en avait pas voulu à Cormac d’être parti en le laissant sale et assommé, il faisait à peine attention aux paroles de ses amis de dortoir. Il voulait juste le retrouver très vite et réchauffer sa bite dans sa bouche.</p><p>Il s’installait à côté de Cormac maintenant, et petit à petit, les gestes de l’aîné devenaient plus bruts et explicite. Il lui malaxait le fessier, touchait le torse, manipulait sa tête, glissait un doigt dans sa raie… Si, au début, Harry n’aimait pas cet affichage, aujourd’hui, il en redemandait. Il voulait que Cormac le pousse contre la table et lui baise le cul. Il voulait enlever ses robes et descendre sucer sa queue – si grosse, si lourde, si parfaite.</p><p>— Après tout ça, son cul est encore serré ? demanda un septième année en observant Cormac lui tâter le cul sous la robe.</p><p>— Oh oui, ne t’inquiète pas. Il se serre même pour me faire du bien, pas vrai Potter ?</p><p>—  Oui Cormac </p><p>Harry n’entendait pas vraiment ce qui se disait. Il savait que Cormac parlait de leurs parties de baises sauvages, mais cela restait flou. Il voulait juste dire oui à tout ce qu’il dirait pour qu’ils en terminent vite, qu’ils sortent, et que Cormac ruine son petit trou déjà trop serré. Il ne réagit pas aux rires qui l’entouraient, aux regards avilissants, aux remarques blessantes. Il voulait une bite en lui, dans sa bouche, il en avait besoin, il voulait une bite putain…</p><p>— Alors Potter, tu veux essayer les bites de mes amis ?</p><p>—  Oui Cormac </p><p>Et ce fut ainsi que le soir venu, il était entouré de la quasi-totalité des septième année de Gryffondor et qu’il se fit baiser toute la nuit. Avant cela, après le petit-déjeuner et à l’heure du déjeuner, Harry avait sucé Cormac durant de longues, longues minutes. Sa mâchoire ne lui faisait plus trop mal, peut-être grâce à l’étrange potion que lui donnait le Gryffon plus âgé. Elle sentait très lourd, une sorte de mélange entre du sperme, de la transpiration et de l’urine. Mais il se sentait si bien après…</p><p>Harry perdait de sa concentration. Il ne faisait plus attention en cours, il ne restait plus avec ses meilleurs amis, il suivait sans être là… Mais il devenait si vif quand il était nu, jambes écartées, à se faire démonter par une bite dure. C’était encore mieux lorsqu’il se faisait prendre des deux côtés, réalisa-t-il. Il ne savait pas du tout qui c’étaient, mais les deux garçons le baisaient bien. Ils n’avaient pas le charisme de Cormac ou son impétuosité, ni sa brutalité, mais c’était quand même agréable.</p><p>Quand est-ce que Cormac allait le baiser ?</p><p>— Putain de merde, t’avais raison, le Survivant est vraiment une chienne en chaleur, grogna l’un d’eux.</p><p>Les coups accélérèrent, on gifla son cul plusieurs fois, au point de le rendre brûlant. Harry continuait de gémir autour de la bite et de la sucer comme si sa vie en dépendait, fermant les yeux en sentant deux queues se frotter contre lui. Il avait déjà avalé quatre charges et on avait joui deux fois en lui. Les garçons étaient durs, exigeants, Harry gémissait au moindre coup.</p><p>— Putain, il a pas assez de trou ! Pousse-toi, qu’on le prenne à deux.</p><p>Harry geint lorsqu’il fut malmené, manipulé dans une position plus appropriée. La tonne de lubrifiant permit à ce qu’une deuxième bite pousse en lui, l’aveuglant un instant d’un flash blanc. Mais une bite poussa ses lèvres et il se retrouva à nouveau comme un objet de plaisir, un simple fleshlight sans importance. Mais ce n’était pas assez, il en voulait encore, il voulait des bites, du sperme, il voulait qu’on le manipule, qu’on le frappe, qu’on le gifle…</p><p>— Tu en veux plus, ma pute ? lui demanda une voix qu’il reconnut aisément.</p><p>— <em><strong>OUIIII !</strong></em> Cormac, oui, <strong>s’il te plaît</strong>… </p><p>La bite se renfonça dans sa bouche, étouffant le reste de ses suppliques. Il était beau comme cela, c’était pour cela qu’il était fait après tout. Cormac tira sa baguette et poussa un peu les deux septième année qui lui matraquait le cul, lançant un sort qu’il avait pris soin d’apprendre il y avait quelques temps. La bite du garçon tressauta, se recroquevilla et se plissa, jusqu’à devenir une belle chatte humide et prête à être démontée. Les garçons eurent un grognement général d’excitation que Cormac calma aussitôt : il serait celui à avoir la virginité de la salope Survivante. Il glissa comme il le put sous le corps, laissant les autres se plaindre pendant qu’ils se tortillaient pour que la position soit correcte.</p><p>— Tu sens ça, ma salope ? demanda Cormac lorsque Potter fut à califourchon sur lui.</p><p>Il secouait le nouveau clitoris rouge. Ce sort ne durait qu’une heure, on pouvait toujours le prolonger en le lançant à nouveau cela dit. Harry écarquilla les yeux en criant, bouleversé par le contact sur cette nouvelle boule de nerf à vif. Il y avait encore deux bites dans son cul, qui bougeaient d’un air lancinant. Et la chatte fuyait et fuyait, goûtait sur les cuisses de McLaggen. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long des lèvres et les étira, les écarta, taquinant l’entrée sans y aller. Harry devenait fou…</p><p>Lubrifiant un doigt, il le plongea dans l’antre bouillonnant, gémissant en le sentant si serré. Sans attendre, il secoua brusquement son doigt, riant avec les autres des tortillements du garçon.</p><p>— Tu aimes ta chatte, hein ? Un nouveau trou pour plus de bites, bien sûr que t’aimes ça.</p><p>Il enfonça un autre doigt et secoua férocement, faisant juter la chienne quémandeuse. Il lui ordonna d’une voix forte de s’asseoir sur sa bite, et Harry s’empressa de le faire en tremblant. Il le voulait tellement, tellement, tellement… La grosse bite lui déchira l’intérieur, Harry voulut se relever tant cela lui faisait mal, mais Cormac le força à descendre en entier. Ses yeux débordèrent de larmes, sa respiration se coupa mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre : il avait deux bites dans le cul, un dans la chatte, et une qui vint s’enfoncer dans sa bouche.</p><p>Après plusieurs secondes, il ferma les yeux de contentement.</p><p>Il était à sa place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ne plus être avec Cormac était déchirant.</p><p>Toute la journée, ils suivaient des cours différents. Ils se voyaient le matin, le midi et le soir, parfois lorsqu’ils séchaient un cours, mais ce n’était pas assez. Harry voulait être assis sur sa queue toute la journée, toute sa vie. Il avait appris tous les sorts de nettoyage et de lubrification, il avait appris un enchanter un gode, à faire vibrer sa baguette, à remplir ses boules de sperme encore et encore…</p><p>Et il voulait passer la journée à traire les couilles de Cormac. Et ceux de ses amis s’il le voulait.</p><p>Ses amis ne le reconnaissaient plus, Hermione avait parlé du fait qu’il était pris dans un sortilège, ou une potion, quelque chose qui l’avait changé, mais Harry s’en fichait. Il se sentait bien – mieux que jamais. Si quelqu’un l’avait envoûté, il espérait ardemment ne jamais retrouver ses esprits. En y réfléchissant un peu, c’était sans doute cette boisson que lui faisait boire Cormac et qui était censé augmenter son endurance. En réalité, elle devait le plonger dans un état d’excitation constant.</p><p>Eh bien il allait en demander encore plus.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>